By My Side
by Trainer Jayden
Summary: What is Naruto hadn't lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack? What if they survived? And what if he had a twin brother who shared his powers? And what if, said brother was destined to be Madara's greatest weapon? Witness the adventures of Naruto and his twin brother, Ryco as they conquer Zabuza, the Chuunin Exams, the Akatsuki and even each other! NaruxRyco/NaruxMinato/NaruxKushina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Trainer Jayden here! I got an awesome idea from nowhere so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Minato Namikaze panted as Kushina screamed, her cries mingling with the cries of two newborns. In the remote safe house, Kushina was giving birth to her children, twin boys. One was blonde, with light skin, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, remnants of sharing the womb with the Kyuubi. The other boy had golden hair (like Minato's), slightly darker skin and ragged whiskers.

"Kushina-chan...thank you." Minato gently whispered, pouring his love for both his wife and children into his words.

"Minato-kun..." she softly whispered back, panting from her ordeal. She felt tired, partly from her labor, partly from the familiar presence of Kyuubi in her chakra. 'I never thought that I would grow so used to having a bijuu in me. He he, I guess Mito was right about childbirth.'

The family smiled while the medical-nin cleaned up. Then, a scream pierced the night and Kushina cried out; the medical-nin lay dead on the ground, and a masked man clutched two children. With a shock, Minato realized they were his own.

"Don't move or the kids die!" the man proclaimed. His mask was orange with black flames, not unlike the ones he saw appear in the Third War in some of the major battlefields.

"Woah! Calm down." Minato reasoned while Kushina moaned.

"I'm perfectly calm. It's you, Yondaime-Samma, I worried about." he retorted.

"Minato! My seal!" Kushina cried. Minato turned around to witness a great seal unfurl and disappear.

"Shi..." Minato began before he teleported to a Hiraishin Kunai and caught his two children while the man rushed outside. Minato was about to vanish until he saw ripples in reality itself and the man vanished. "Dammit!" he swore.

Minato grabbed his wife and kids and teleported away.

He landed in the Safe House. He rushed, placing his wife in the bed and his children with her. Then he muttered a seal that would activate whenever somebody tried to enter the house with murderous chakra and seal said person away in Time and Space. Then the Yondaime grabbed a Chuunin vest, a scroll of explosive tags, ten shuriken and five of his special kunai. And finally, the Hokage adorned his special cloak.

Minato turned around and kissed his wife and his sons on the cheek, "I'll be back. I promise...Naruto...Ryco." And with that the Fourth Hokage vanished in a burst of blue-green sparks.

"Minato..." Kushina whispered, tears streaming down her face as she cuddled her children.

* * *

"So you came." the masked man remarked as Minato appeared, "But you're a little late; the Kyuubi has been placed under the Summoning Technique. He won't be captured by you."

"But if I beat you, he will." Minato retorted, grasping a kunai.

The man chuckled and revealed his hands, now chained together, "Shall we? I would love to test your skills, Yondaime."

Minato did not oblige with an answer, but instead flew to an earlier placed kunai and prepared to strike. But the masked man vanished again and reappeared closer to Minato then ever. The Hokage prepared to strike with a kunai. He already began spreading his chakra through the special blade until he realized he was running through the man. As he pulled out, the man flexed his wrists and the chains strangled Minato, who flew in a panic and landed at his first position.

'Dammit! His jutsu is amazing! He has a mastery over Space-Time Ninjutsu that's on par with my own and his teleporting surpasses my own and the Second's! He can make himself intangible, but he has to become solid to strike. I should end this fast so I can stop the Nine-Tails. A Rasengan should do the trick.' Minato thought as he grasped his last kunai. 'His style is remnant of another shinobi, one who could control the Kyuubi.' "Are you Uchiha Madara?"

The man chuckled and pulled his mask off slightly, revealing a scarred face and one Sharingan. "Yes. I am Madara."

Minato rushed as did Madara. As they ran, Minato threw his kunai with one hand and gathered his chakra with the other. Within a foot of each other, the Rasengan appeared, roughly the size of a watermelon. Within six inches, they began to extend their attacks towards each other. Within three inches, Madara whispered, "I win."

Then, one inch apart, the sparks flew and Minato slammed his Rasengan into Madara. The ground crumbled, the air vibrated. Madara shrieked in agony. "That was my Hiraishin Level 2!" Minato said over the roar.

Madara vanished once more. White goo oozed from his left arm and it fell off. Minato stepped back in disgust. "Yondaime, you have won this battle, but there is war coming. And I hope to see your face when it happens. Because you'll be begging for the madness to end."

Madara never finished for Minato threw a shuriken at the villain. Then the young man turned to Konoha and grew weak-kneed as he saw a massive fox rip apart the city.

* * *

"Dammit!" the Sandaime exclaimed as he looked outside the Hokage Tower. The Nine-Tailed Fox swung one tail, crushing the left side of the forest. Fires blazed. The Hokage formed a hand seal and vanished to the roof where he performed forty four hand seals in preparation for this next attack, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A massive dragon appeared out of the air and flew through the forest, extinguishing the fires. Then it collided with the Kyuubi, knocking it down.

"Sandaime-samma, how's the village?" the Fourth asked, appearing from the seal on the door.

"Horrible." Sarutobi remarked, "The village is in chaos and the entire Third and Fourth Districts were evacuated. We'll have to arrange a full-evacuation if we can't do something soon, Minato-kun."

"I got it." the Yondaime remarked as he performed the, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Art of Summoning!"

A massive red toad with a blue kimono and katana appeared, "Minato? What the hell is going on?"

"Delay the Kyuubi, Bunta! Then run to the Safe House when I call." the Hokage replied.

Gamabunta pulled his sword and jumped onto the Kyuubi. As the titans clashed, Minato gave Hiruzen his plan and a kunai.

* * *

Minato grasped Kushina and whispered his plan. His sons were resting now.

"Minato, that seal is beyond us. We may end up dying without accomplishing anything. Let me summon the Shinigami instead." Kushina implored.

"No! I won't have us die. We both have enough chakra for the Torii Seal. I'll use the formula on my kunai too to help in the Sealing." Minato explained. Kushina slowly nodded.

Minato sent up a large red flare with his Fire Jutsu. In a minute, he saw Gamabunta run over and the Kyuubi not to far behind. "NOW!" Minato roared. He threw five massive shuriken at the Kyuubi, impaling it's paws and it's middle tail. He grasped Naruto while Kushina held Ryco.

"Kyuubi, now you vanish! Bunta, help!" Kushina implored while Bunta performed the necessary hand seals to summon the Sealing Pedestal, two of them. Minato placed Naruto on the first one and then Ryco on the other. He wiped away a tear and began the seal.

Gamabunta offered his chakra and the occasional jutsu until the toad performed one last technique, "Art of Division: Perfect Severance Technique!"

The Nine Tailed Fox screamed, "Yondaime!" as he was literally split in two and converted into pure chakra, landing in Minato's palm.

Kushina walked over and placed her hands on Minato's head and heart, allowing her chakra to flow into him. Minato began weaving the seals: Boar, Ox, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Serpent, Bird... went off in his head as he performed the Sage of Six Path's esteemed sealing technique.

Minato gasped as he ran out of chakra and began to rely on Kushina to continue the technique while he collected natural energy. "Sennin Mode!" he exclaimed as his nose grew a wart and his hands grew longer and more toad-like. He finished the technique then, Boar, Tiger, Ox, DRAGON!

"TORII SEAL!" the couple exclaimed as the floating orbs of chakra drifted over to the now crying babies and were "swallowed" by them. Immediately, a swirling pattern formed on their stomachs before vanishing.

Minato collapsed ans crawled his way over. Kushina stumbled and gasped for breath. They could hear the villagers running this way. But for now, the village was safe and so were their children. Minato lay with Kushina, his children in arm and lay there until the morning, when the villagers would find two hungry babies and their exhausted parents...plus the world's largest toad.

* * *

Obito groaned as he shuffled over to the unconscious four. It would be so easy to kill them all, but his plans could be altered. Obito muttered quietly and his eyes immediately flared red as his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He read the chakra of all four, noticing the weak chakra in the adults and the flaring chakra in Naruto. Obito lifted the former's eyelids; the Kyuubi's red eyes glared. The air grew thicker and hotter. The Uchiha hastily shut the boy's eye lids.

Then Obito noticed the other child; he had no chakra. 'He must've died from the sealing. He died only moments before. I could...yes...that's perfect!' Obito removed a vial from his robe. In it, was a small scroll swimming in multicolored chakra (yes, pure chakra). He removed the cork and pulled out the paper, which was not wet. He opened the scroll and used his Mangekyou to decipher the wording and repeat what he read out loud, while performing a specific set of hand seals Madara had drilled into him shortly before his death.

After the jutsu was completed, Obito placed his hands on the boy's heart and mind. "Art of the Shinigami: Divine Eyes!" A rainbow light flared around the Uchiha's hands and the boy's eyes opened, a Yin-Yang symbol bathed in the colors of the universe, surrounded by two rings. The boy immediately began to wail.

"Dammit, I'm almost out of chakra. Well then, I'll get Zetsu. ZETSU!" Obito roared. The Venus-flytrap-like creature appeared, "Yes?"

"Help me leave. I'm exhausted and injured pretty badly."

"I told you the Yondaime would be tough to beat. But noooo, Obito knows everything!" Zetsu retorted.

"Shut up! Anyway, I've adjusted the plan; that crying boy has the Divine Eyes." Obito revealed with a smirk.

"What?! Those were the eyes saved for your Master! He literally put those Byakugan users just on the brink of death to make those!" Zetsu exclaimed.

"I know. he combined the three great Dojutsu for these eyes, but this child needed them more; he died from having the Kyuubi sealed. If he has the eyes, but I have the jutsu, he's my slave when I want him to be. And he could kill his brother and still give us enough Nine-Tails chakra to summon the Ten-Tails." Obito explained.

Zetsu seemed deep in thought, "It's a good plan, but risky. What if he trains himself to defeat your Control Jutsu?"

"He can't, I added a special seal; only the blood of an Uchiha can break it. And if Master saw the future right, then we have no reason to fear about the others."

The two men laughed manically until Gamabunta groaned, at which they swiftly fled.

* * *

Minato groaned in his office. Tsunade could heal wounds, but that didn't make them any less painful.

"Baka! You nearly killed yourself!" she scolded. Minato winced at her words but held firm.

"Well I didn't want to lose my children or my village! And Konoha's mostly safe." he retorted.

Tsunade didn't respond, but slapped him across the head. At that moment, Jiraiya walked into the Hokage office, "Hey Minato-kun. How's it goin'?"

"Jiraiya-sensei! I'm good. You know, recovering." the blond responded.

The white-haired ninja smiled and struck up a conversation with the proud father, 'Minato. A father. I'd have never guessed. Huh...I guess I'm godfather now. Ugh...but Kushina would never let me teach them my ways. I guess I have to be responsible now...ugh.'

The teacher and student laughed when they heard of the Sage's thoughts, before Tsunade slammed him, of course.

* * *

**Twelve Years Later...**

Naruto and Ryco stood at the top of the Hokage House, a three story estate with a view of the entire village, based on a foothill from Hokage Mountain.

The two grinned at each other. They had both grown to about 5'2" in height and had a pleasant physique. Naruto wore a black mesh shirt, a sleeveless black t-shirt, an orange hoodie with short blue sleeves and navy blue cargo capris and the trademark blue boots. On the back of his hoodie was the Uzumaki Crest while his shirt had a special kunai seal on it.

Ryco wore black tights that came to his ankles, baggy black pants that came to his mid shin, a weighted black t-shirt and a light-green kimono that came to his knees and the sleeves were loose and ended at his wrists . Both the sleeves and the hem of the robe had yellow and red flames on it and the back of the robe had the words Yondaime written in blue Kanji lettering. His shoes were the same as Naruto's.

"Naruto! Ryco! Come inside or you'll be late for class!" Kushina called from the kitchen. The twins bolted down the stairs and appeared at the table just in time for their inspection. Kushina checked every detail.

Ryco's eyes were a bright green, like Kushina, and he had her mother's light tan skin, but he had Minato's hair color and style, along with his personality. Naruto had Minato's blue eyes, Minato's skin, a shorter, lighter colored hair style and Kushina's temper.

"Hey! Hurry up before I eat it all!" Minato called from the table. He showed the half-empty bowl of rice and miso soup and the two remaining pieces of salmon. Ryco and Naruto rushed down and began to use their chopsticks to destroy their father's. In the end, they used a feint move to distract him while the twins grabbed their food.

"Nice moves, but remember to never let your guard down." Minato said smugly. And to prove his point further, he knocked their chopsticks out of their hands. "Hahah..."

"DATTEBANE!" Kushina screamed as she pummeled the three mens' heads, "Do you know how much time it takes to wash these chopsticks?!"

The family cried out in pain, but as soon as Kushina stopped hitting them, they all began to laugh. Behind them, the relics of 12 years of parenthood was evident, photo albums, birthday pictures, baby photos, even a cement hand print Minato made for them with an Earth Style Jutsu.

After breakfast, the twins waved, "See ya later Otosan and Okasan!" they cried merrily. For Naruto and Ryco had a family. And they had friends. And they had respect.

**Dun dun duh! Naruto has a family! YAY! I'm not sure if anybody else has done this kind of fic, but I hope this is one of the better ones if there are any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. This for the record, is going to be a both cute and action story. Lot's of flashbacks in the beginning. The story revolves around the two parts of Ryco and Naruto's lives: growing up and the graduation/missions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will...dammit**

_Chapter 2:_

_Four Years Previously-Age 8 1/4..._

It was a beautiful winter morning in Konoha's surrounding forests. Snow steadily fell upon the cold dirt like soft cotton. Ryco clutched his robe, bringing it closer around him, "Naru-nee-san, it's cold! Can we go inside yet?"

"Dattebayo! No! We gotta learn this Fire jutsu!" the blonde roared. They both wore kimonos, Ryco's was green and blue while Naruto's was orange and blue. "I'll get this right! Fire Style: Great Fireball Justu!" Naruto yelled, as a massive ball of fire formed at his lips.

Ryco gasped in awe, but sighed as the fireball faded away, "Darn it! Naruto, let me try! Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The younger twin formed a large stream of fire that incinerated a nearby tree. However, it lacked the raw power that Naruto had.

"Naruto-kun, try breathing out with more force; feel your chakra flow with your breaths. And Ryco-kun, try holding your breath and then blow out; you'll build up more strength. And...go!" Minato called from a safe distance behind. Minato was still Hokage, but had a "leave of absence" for the last few years. Sarutobi would dish out missions and complete the paperwork (no complaints from Minato), but all formal decisions would still be Minato's to make.

Minato had to complete missions though, the lack of workforce from the War and the Kyuubi attack had tolled the nation's force and thus, even the Kage had to fight. In addition, Kushina still fought, being a Jonin of the highest rank, surpassing even Kakashi.

In addition to the normal house chores and public job of the Hokage family, the only thing that kept their children from being alone 24/7, was Jiraiya. The retired shinobi rarely left and took his job as godfather very seriously. However, he took his job, a little too far, such as buying their winter clothes when they were about two months old (Kushina almost killed him for that) and having them sign a contract with the toads...and another contract.

That was the other interesting thing about Minato's sons. He loved them dearly, but they were twins with twin seals and twin parts of the Kyuubi. In his exhaustion, Gamabunta expended more chakra than he needed to without thinking, and split the Kyuubi in two completely, not by chakra types. This meant that Naruto and Ryco had a little, connection issue; they could sense each others' emotions and even learn jutsu if the other knew it. And even Summoning Contracts worked similarly; Ryco had talked with his Grandma Tsunade, who doted upon the two, having cared for them since their birth. Anyway, Tsunade had introduced Ryco to a contract room where Ryco accidentally signed a contract with the Dragons of Mount Doragon.

Minato had even learned that they learned twice as fast on some basic jutsu. Currently, he was teaching them an Uchiha Jutsu. They had already learned the Water Dragon Bullet Technique, the Earth Style Wall, the Blade of Wind Technique, and Jiraiya had even taught them the Electromagnetic Murder technique. Even though the father couldn't be more pleased at their growth, he worried about the attention they would attract.

"With the Iwa-nin still pissed at me, I have too many enemies that they could be exposed to! Not to mention Madara." Minato thought carefully until a tug at his sleeve made him look down. Ryco's wide, green eyes pleased with Minato, "Tou-san, can we get ramen from Ichiraku-san? Pwease?" Naruto joined in and Minato gave up. It would be a few hours before he realized they never mastered the Fire Jutsu...

* * *

_Present time- Age 12 1/2_

Naruto and Ryco glanced up momentarily to check any teachers' wandering eyes. When they saw none, they continued their card game under the table; "Ha! My Wind Bullet has more attack power than your lame Lightning Jutsu! So you lose 50 chakra points!" Naruto whispered.

'Well I had the Exploding Tag trap set up so your wind is now on fire, meaning you take 30 damage plus the 20 from my Nature Bonus!" Ryco countered, slapping his card down onto the small slide-out table.

Naruto winced and marked out five tallies from his chart. Now his brother and he were neck and neck with 1000 chakra points left. Naruto glanced up and drew one more card, and slapping down without thinking, "I use...yes! I use Hiraishin to convert up to half of my chakra into speed points for my Toad Sage! Now I use Toad Sage's Sage power to increase his stats to double their current levels! Now I attack with Sage Shock wave!"

Ryco grimaced, but activated his last trap, "I use Snake Pit! Any Toad Ninjas are now frightened into submission!" Ryco grinned as he and Naruto checked for the teacher once more. Naruto nodded to Ryco to begin the latter's turn, "Okay, I use my Sage Mode ability card to give my Dragon-nin the power of all surrounding cards, giving him about 4000 Strength Power! And since all of my stats surpass your Sage's, I can inflict double damage! And I use the ability card, Rasengan, to turn all of my Dragon's power into Chakra for me to beat you! Now I attack!"

The battle ended at that moment, with Ryco's Rasengan attack destroying Naruto's Sage's defense and destroying all of the former's chakra. However, Ryco forgot Toad Sage's effect which was that when it died, it would spawn two Toad Elders that would place the foe under a genjutsu that ended the game.

It was at that point that the two realized the teacher had asked them a question; "Well? Who is the oldest Kage alive?" Iruka asked. The twins grinned and answered, "Old-man Tsuchikage!" at the same time.

The other students groaned and muttered cruel things about the twins. Because you see, Naruto and Ryco were known by the village to be Minato's son. But that didn't stop the villagers or their kids. The boys went under their mother's name and were treated like their mother was: with no respect or kindness.

Iruka muttered something about kids while the twins sank in their seats. But at least their friends, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba stood up for them (the author is letting the twins have some friends). The group threw angry glances at the others and then watched as Ryco and Naruto began another game of Card-Nin.

"Okay, training exercises outside today!" Iruka called out while everybody groaned. In the bright sunshine of the spring day, the class of preteens scratched their backs and muttered while a small circle in the ring of students contained four people: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke. The same Sasuke who was a genius to all teachers and students. Naruto wanted to smack Sasuke's smirk off, but held himself. Opening with a cocky tone, Naruto said, "Why Sasuke Iruka-Sensei? I could so whip his butt with my eyes closed!"

That remark was met with boos from the girls, who still admired Sasuke's boyishly good looks. Ryco and Choji thumbs-upped however, and that filled Naruto with strength. He knew where to hit Sasuke right as the first whistle range. Naruto began to strike at the neck, but went slowly enough to be a near-shot, but still not exemplary speed. Sasuke easily dodged.

Naruto then back-flipped onto the tree branch while Kiba punched the spot where Naruto had been. The blonde sensed something and leaped, narrowly dodging Shikamaru's kick. The class knew that while Sasuke was the favorite, Naruto and Ryco had talents of their own. Naruto went on the offensive after that, delivering a roundhouse to Kiba's bicep and a hook punch to Shikamaru's jaw. Sasuke however, stuck a wooden kunai to Naruto's back. He tensed. He could feel the weakness in the threat; a simple shift to the left with a hand going right would break the wood, but Naruto accepted defeat with open arms.

Iruka smiled at the blonde before calling the next sparring group, "Let's have...Ino, Sakura, Choji...and Ryco. The younger twin grinned as he walked into the circle and got ready. While Naruto hid his real strength, Ryco spared no expense on speed and agility. Of course, he didn't perform the Hokage-level moves he had been taught. He instead performed a simple side kick to Ino's gut, which just grazed her clothes, then flipped into a kick to Sakura's head which connected and then Butterfly Kicked Choji's chest. Then he finally pretended to fall, letting Ino win.

"Okay then! I guess we'll have..." the young instructor finished counting off names like that until everybody had sparred. While the fighting commenced, Naruto showed Ryco the new jutsu he learned.

"Okay, so it's Boar, Dog, ...Tiger?" Ryco asked sheepishly.

"No. It's Boar, Dog, Dragon and then Tiger!"

Ryco tried again and gasped as the chakra spread through his veins and the beginning of a wind jutsu formed. However, the attack faded before anything really happened. Kiba giggled, only to be slapped by Naruto and Choji. Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about 'troublesome.'

Eventually, the bell rang and the class fled in joy, pleased to be free at last. Iruka however, held back the five trouble makers. "I told you no card games in class, didn't I? Now...I should punish you three..." Iruka scolded.

"Still don't know how the hell you knew..." Kiba muttered as Akamaru whined.

"However, I'd be damned if that wasn't some fine secrecy skills! I might even put you on the special recon-team!" Iruka joked while the five grew wide-eyed and fearful. The recon team was a dreaded squad of 10 graduates who were placed on A to S Rank Missions at the start. They'd be in charge of all spying, reconnaissance and convert operations that required more advanced skills. However, the difficulty and danger of the missions meant that the team needed new recruits every few months.

Iruka laughed at the boys' expressions and remarked, "I'm kidding! How about some ramen instead?" The boys, forgetting their horror leaped into the air enthusiastically.

Choji screamed, "I can already feel the fullness after second helpings!"

Iruka muttered, "My wallet can already feel the emptiness of second helpings..."

* * *

Minato sighed into his hands as he went over the list of exam grades. He had to pick who graduated and not. He noticed that many passed this year; and not a multiple of three. He couldn't make even teams, but if somebody passed, they couldn't be sent away. He angrily pulled the paper out of his hand, too fast and sliced his thumb, "Dammit! Heh, look at me: the supposedly strongest ninja ever, wounded by a piece of paper...I guess I should choose..."

But he couldn't pick. Now, the weakest applicant was Choji. He failed the written test, but scraped by with the ninjutsu test. And then Sasuke, who passed everything. His own kids had done very well, with passing all exams, with B's. Naruto had practically aced the transformation technique, but Iruka had noted something about a Hokage imitation. Then there was Ryco who used a perfect Teleport Jutsu. Except for the fact that he landed two feet from his intended mark.

"Hmm...we could assign Sasuke as an assistant and have a three man team...but then who? Who would be the best around Sasuke?" Minato said to himself.

The young man looked up to see Sarutobi walk in, "Try Kakashi. He's a good mentor for Sasuke. And have your sons together; they work better when they're together." Minato made the changes without question. Even though the Sandaime was retired, Minato respected his experience and knowledge.

"I want to place Ryco and Naruto in a team where they're safe. We both know Kushina or my sons aren't safe all the time. Only a handful know that I'm married and even less know I have kids! Others just think that I keep Kushina around because of her old status as a jinchūriki and the kids because they are the jinchūriki. The prejudice is too great to bear. If I give them to somebody like the Nakamura kid's team, then the parents are gonna complain and my kids will suffer more than ever!"

Sarutobi put a hand on Minato's shoulder and smiled comfortingly, "Yondaime-Sama, you have made nothing but wise decisions. This will be no different! But just to help, Haruno Sakura may be a good choice. Her father is powerful and respected, as is her mother. Neither have shown prejudice and have even been noted for helping other, less fortunate people."

Minato looked over and grinned as he marked the Team onto the page. He finished quickly, having regained his confidence, and read his choices to the waiting ex-Hokage, "Okay so, I have Team 10, led by Sarutobi Asuma, with Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Team 8, led by Yuhi Kurenai, with Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. And then..."

The Yondaime then proceeded to give a long and boring account of the teams, during which the Sandaime tried to kill himself with a stick, until he finally finished with, "Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi, with Sasuke as assistant and members Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Ryco and Haruno Sakura!" Minato grinned like he had done something amazing. Sarutobi just stared.

"Minato." The old man placed a hand on Minato's, "Why Sasuke and your sons?"

"'Cuz the author wants it like that!"

"...Good point..."

* * *

Ryco tossed and turned. Sweat beaded on his face. His eyes burned with pain. He knew he was having a nightmare. Yet why was he conscious about it? And. Why? Did. It. Hurt. SO. MUCH!

Suddenly a voice ran in his head, Does it burn boy? Do you wish for mercy? Do you?! Ryco mentally nodded. Then follow as I say and you pain will vanish! Are you prepared to do as I say?

Ryco hesitated. The voice was suspicious, but the pain was unbearable. His father had warned him of such genjutsu, but he had retained his mind. He could feel his chakra. This was no genjutsu. So maybe...just maybe...it was alright?

Ryco agreed mentally. The voice laughed before continuing, Good! You must gather the strength of the Kyuubi and feed upon his chakra. Then break out of genjutsu with the power of sheer will. Finally, gain the blood of your greatest rival. Accomplish these tasks and be free...be free...free... The voice faded as Ryco awoke. He clawed his bed and pawed at his blanket. He then turned over and looked to his roommates.

Naruto snored soundly. Kushina lay on the floor, sleeping near her children on every Friday for tradition. Minato could be heard having his midnight ramen break. Ryco smiled, but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Then again. And again. Ryco crawled under his blankets quickly and quietly, and felt his body become racked with violent, yet silent convulsions. Before he knew it, Ryco was bending over the toilet, trying to vomit as soundlessly as possible. The 12 year old sobbed once more and began to wash up. He looked into the mirror and saw this:

A skinny, tan boy with shaggy blonde hair with eyes a bright, lively green is what he looked like on a normal basis. However, his hair was shaggier and messy, his skin looked pale and his eyes were bright yellow and his pants were just mi...his eyes were yellow? Ryco checked and saw the color: yellow. Then, before his very sight, the normal green shade returned.

Ryco fled to his mattress and tried to just relax, listening to the soft beat of snores or the rhythm of chopsticks. The boy began to drift asleep, only to wake up again and again, tormented by these dreams.

* * *

Mizuki grinned as he felt the chakra of the demon-brat grow erratic. Then it was crazy, and then just enraged. The white haired male wrote a quick note, folded it into a plane and threw it out his window. It did not fall, instead it flew higher and higher. "Madara-sensei will be pleased." he whispered.

The moon softly disappeared behind a cloud as the man landed on the roof of the Hokage Mansion. He could see the brats with his gift from Sensei. Mizuki muttered under his breath, "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

The Yin-Yang symbol of Madara Uchiha's Mangekyou appeared. Mizuki could sense it all, the chakra around him. Yet now, he could see it. The green chakra of Ryco, Naruto's blue chakra, Minato's yellow chakra and Kushina's bright red. And there it was; the glorious dark crimson power of the Kyuubi, residing in the stomachs of the pre-teens.

Mizuki's vision flickered, "Dammit! Almost out of time for this one!" The former deactivated his Sharingan and pulled out a kunai. He wedged the window open and slowly walked in. However, he immediately formed a boar-seal and vanished as the form of the Hokage materialized.

The white-haired male panted as he landed on soft-grass in a forest, far away from Konoha. A tall man in a black cloak and mask walked over and kicked Mizuki's head. "You incompetent fool! I gave you the power to defeat the Hokage and you waste it on reconnaissance?"

Mizuki panted and groaned as he said, "Forgive me Sensei! I was a fool! I can still finish however! The boys' father is likely after me now! I can kidnap the kids and bring them to you!"

Madara paused before punching Mizuki one last time and throwing two seals down. "One gets you to Konoha. The other will give you 5 minutes of Mangekyou. Be wary!" And with that, Madara teleported away.

* * *

Naruto and Ryco groaned as they walked down the street. Their father had summoned Kakashi-nee-san, Guy and the other jonin to help investigate. Then they were instructed to go to the forest and hide.

"Dammit! Why do we have to go to the forest? It's so...boring!" Naruto exclaimed aloud.

"Peace, Naruto-nee-san. We gotta do what Tou-san says or Ka-chan will kick our asses...again." the twin replied. They had hastily dressed and didn't have anything to mess with except for some kunai.

Then, a small shuffling sounded through the quiet air of the deserted street. Naruto impulsively threw a kunai at...a bush. The metal clattered noisily on the floor. Naruto rubbed his head and went to get the blade, before a silhouette was revealed by the appearing moonlight.

The twins impulsively ran. They knew they were being followed. Whoever it was couldn't be very skilled, or they'd hide better. "Naruto! The forest! We can fight in the clearing!" Ryco yelled over the rush of wind. Naruto nodded. The twins formed the seals in perfect harmony and flipped forward, and vanished in a flash of blue light. The pursuer followed suit, seamlessly signing and vanishing at the same spot as the twins.

Ryco clutched a kunai and waited in the tree. Naruto signaled to wait from across the clearing. The latter held out a seal and placed it on the branch. however, before Naruto could send chakra into the mark, the mysterious ninja threw a bomb into the tree. A flash lit the sky and a boom ruptured the tree into shreds.

Ryco tossed a kunai, which was deflected, before attempting to fight hand-to-hand. The smaller ninja was far more agile, kicking and flipping simultaneously. However, this ninja was just as fast as the boy and stronger. Ryco kicked his heel into the man's bicep, only to feel the metal of a forehead protector. Ryco dragged his feet across it before jumping away. The marking on the metal was undeniably that of Konoha's.

"Hya!" Naruto cried as he kicked the man's back and stuck a kunai into his arm. The warrior ripped it out and hit Naruto above the eyebrow with the dull end. "Face it kids! You're no match for me!"

"Ryco! That voice is Mizuki's!" Naruto cried and Ryco knew it was so. The number of times he had said the first sentence to them had given the twins instant recognition of his voice. "Let's lose it!" Naruto yelled once more as he ripped out his weights and Ryco repeated.

"Ha! Weights? Those won't help you at all, you stupid fu-" Mizuki never finished for at that moment, he felt a mighty kick to his skull.

Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two other Narutos appeared and began pounding Mizuki. Then, the clones grabbed his arm and Naruto got his legs and held him facing up to the moon. There he saw a sight to behold:

Ryco threw three shuriken; one per hand and one for the feet. Naruto exterminated his clones and jumped into the air.

"Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist!" Naruto's hand glowed white and he flew down, fist pulled back. When it connected, Mizuki screeched in pain as a massive whirlwind blasted throughout the clearing. Naruto jumped back and Mizuki saw Ryco soaring down, hand pulled back. A small spark appeared and soon enough, a ball of electricity had been formed.

"Lightning Ball!" Ryco cried as the sphere met Mizuki's chest. A flash lit up the sky and an explosion ripped through the night sky. Dust rose and lightning crackled. Mizuki screamed and Ryco roared. Then as quick as the fight was, it was over and Mizuki lay still, beaten down.

**'Kay so that was shit, but it was fun to write it...that's weird to say...fun shit...heh heh...I'll stop talking**


End file.
